team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. E
On a stormy and windy night on Delfino prison isle, all the prisoners were working on breaking some boulders. When suddenly like from nowhere a crib fell into the courtyard; inside was a baby. The prisoners were unsure what to do, but they decided to raise the baby as one of their own. The boy was named Mr. E for his cap that had an E on it. The boy was taught how to commit crime and take what he wants when he wants it. When he was growing up he tested his strength on some rocks in the courtyard and blew them away with a tornado like punch. It was then that Mr. E discovered he could control the wind, knowing this he used his powers to break him and his fellow prisoners out of Delfino prison isle. When they all escaped some prisoners gave thanks and left. Others stayed behind with Mr. E and promised to follow him in his foot steps. At the age of fifteen, Mr. E led the biggest crime raid in Delfino history and became the biggest crime boss in Delfino. Learning new skills in thievery and wind power; Mr. E forever etched his name in history. He would continue his raids until he was recruited by Nega-Byxe to join The Nexus. Personality Mr. E is incredibly greedy and is also quite cunning as taught by the prisoners. He also can be very charming and can easily deceive others for personally gain. Mr. E does have a bit of a caring side to him, he considers Fluxroot his best friends and genuinely looks after him. Mr. E also has his limits and never likes the thought of killing others. Mr. E can also be very lazy and sarcastic to others and dismiss them. He also is a bit cruel and goofy; laughing at others pain, but also tries to be humorous when the time calls for it. Strengths and Weaknesses Mr. E has the ability to control wind and alter any wind properties. He can shoot large tornados from his arms, turn his legs to a twister to fly, launch mini tornados, and blow icy wind. Mr. E is also very athletic do to his slender body and is quite agile. His greed can take the better of him and make him distracted, also if he thinks he has the upper hand he will start jacking around and may slip up. Any gooey or sticky like substance can stop Mr. E's arms from creating tornados. Likes and Dislikes Mr. E loves money! He lives, breaths, and dies for money or jewels. Not to spend it but he just loves to sit in piles of Young Nega-Elmo.png Nega pals.png The nexus before.png Best friends.png money. He also enjoys Fluxroot's company and brings him along when he pulls heist in Delfino or Nega-Delfino. He also likes playing pratical jokes on his fellow members of The Nexus. Mr. E hates Elmo, with a fiery passion; especially when he stops him from completing a big heist. Also since sticky substances are his weakness he hates gum, slime, or goop. Surprisingly for being a big time criminal, Mr. E is also not a fan of killing others. Category:Human Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male